Heavenly Sinful
by Lovely Little Dove
Summary: Kevin Barr never thought that a simple morning at his college could lead up to so much. He meets a guy with the name of Eddward Vincent. He learns of his dark secrets and past... and is determined to help him love again. Little does he know, Eddward would end up falling for him. Reverse!Kevedd in a college AU. Rated for drinking and a future lemon.
1. The Shark and The Minnow

Heavenly Sinful

* * *

Kevin Barr never thought that a simple morning at his college could lead up to so much. He meets a guy with the name of Eddward Vincent. He learns of his dark secrets and past... and is determined to help him love again. Little does he know, Eddward would end up falling for him. Reverse!Kevedd in a college AU.

* * *

My name is Kevin Barr. I'm 21, and I'm a freshman in college. I'm studying engineering... or things similar to that. I want to work on cars and vehicles. I love to learn how things work, so... this is my passion. I've been here for a few weeks now, and I like it. It's a pretty nice place. I shared a dorm with my friend Rolf. He was a pretty cool guy. I met him while I was eating lunch one day. We've been hanging out ever since. Well, that's all of my story for now.

* * *

Glistening sunlight shone through the window pane of my dorm room. A loud ringing could be heard across the room. I woke up with a loud yawn. My alarm clock had went off on the time I had set it to.

I sat up for a moment, looking around. The area screamed out 'horny young adult'. But it wasn't me hanging up the posters of half naked women. That would be my room mate Rolf.

I placed one foot down on the cold hardwood floor. I frowned reluctantly as I placed my other foot down beside of it and stood. I lifted my arms into the air and stretched a bit. I walked over to the standing mirror on the opposite side of the room and just glanced awkwardly at myself for a moment.

My strawberry blonde hair sparkled under the light gleaming from the window. It was a total and utter mess. My body was pale, and skinning bones. I had been told a lot of times to 'eat a hamburger'. But, like many others, I was what one would call 'naturally skinny'. I dragged my feet along the floor towards my nightstand, and slid my wide-framed glasses onto my face.

Everyone would say I was a hipster wannabe, but I actually needed these to see. My light green eyes weren't very useful anymore. I glanced over to Rolf's unmade bed. He was already gone to get breakfast.

I began to get ready. I wore my typical outfit, which consisted of a green sweater and a red bow tie, some blue jeans, and a red hat. I rushed out of my dorm, shutting the door behind me.

I bumped right into someone. "I'm sorry!" I cried as I shoved the key into the lock. The man in front of me stared at me, his eyes wide for a moment. Despite the darkness in them, and around them, I thought he had very stunning eyes.

The taller guy just laughed for a short moment and shook his head. He suddenly slammed me against the side of the wall carefully. "Watch where you're going pumpkin. Allow me." he moved my hand to the side as he turned the key for me, handing it back afterwards.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly as I examined him. He was a tall and built a little bit slanky. His muscles were defined, and he was rather pale. A few short strands of ebony hair fell from a black and white hat he wore over his head. He was dressed in a red t-shirt, leather jacket, black pants, and converse shoes. "My name is Eddward. Who would you be?" his hands slipped into the pockets of his pants as he looked down at me.

I gulped nervously. "Kevin Barr." I stated quickly, pushing a strand of red hair out of my face. He grinned sheepishly, showing off sparkling white teeth, with a big gap between the two front ones.

"Come to breakfast with me... pumpkin." he moved close to me, and my face tinted pink like a woman's lipstick. I nodded slowly. "Alright, sounds like fun." I mumbled slowly. He began to wander off, and I quickly made my move and walked alongside him.

His black bangs flopped along his forehead as we made our way down the two flights of stairs. We walked right into the cafe. The smell of coffee filled the air, the sound of people chatting and laughing surrounded the room. I took note of the wonderful atmosphere as he led me to the register. "What do you want?" he asked sharply.

My mouth dropped as I looked at him. I had zoned out a bit. My eyes shifted to glare up at the menu. "Some toast and coffee would be fine..." I suggested. Eddward's eyes gleamed under the bright lights as he pulled some money out of his pockets. "Some toast and coffee please." he handed the man behind the counter his money, and we waited patiently.

"How old are you?" I questioned curiously, looking up at him with a nervous smile. "I'm 23." he responded, not even bothering to make eye contact. I nodded, looking away. "Thank you so much for this." I stated rather quietly.

He shook his head. "It's nothing." he turned back around when he heard a plate being placed down onto the counter. "Here, I've got it." he picked up the plate and balanced it as we took a seat at a small table across the room.

"You're not going to eat?" I frowned, then gave him a questioning look. That was pretty odd. "I don't like breakfast food very much." he replied, watching me as I sipped my coffee. "I see... again, thank you for this. You didn't have to." I gave him a soft smile. He rolled his eyes and looked away for a moment. "It's nothing, trust me."

* * *

Hi guys! This is the end of chapter one for this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please follow, favorite, and leave a review so I can continue. Love ya! :)


	2. Truth, be Told

Heavenly Sinful

* * *

Kevin Barr never thought that a simple morning at his college could lead up to so much. He meets a guy with the name of Eddward Vincent. He learns of his dark secrets and past... and is determined to help him love again. Little does he know, Eddward would end up falling for him. Reverse!Kevedd in a college AU.

* * *

After Kevin had gotten that seemingly never ending day over, he went to meet Eddward outside.

As he stumbled outside into the ebony night, the night air making his arm hairs stick up, and send chills down his spine.

His breath turned to soft grey puffs of air that evaporated into the night. He saw him, leaned against the brick wall.

Eddward turned to face him, his pale skin giving off a slight glow that made the ebony night seem lighter. Kevin smiled with pale lips, looking into the other male's wide endless eyes.

Eddward stared at him for a moment, and tilted his head to the side as he turned his body, signaling Kevin to follow him.

Kevin followed along reluctantly at first, but he trusted Eddward in a strange way.

Eddward looked back at him, giving him an adorable half-smirk, speeding up slowly.

Kevin's mouth was agape for a moment. Wow... he had a cute smile.

Kevin skipped along beside him, and let Eddward lead them farther and farther away from the safe haven called Peach Creek Community College.

Eddward led them into the woods, and Kevin felt his courage slowly slip away. It was totally dark, and felt something rough and warm brush against his palm. "Take my hand so you won't trip... trust me." Eddward mumbled through the darkness. Kevin slowly nodded to himself.

His cheeks tinted pink as their fingers entwined. It was a perfect fit.

Eddward led them into a clearing. Kevin's eyes glimmered and sparkled when he laid eyes on the absolutely stunning and gorgeous scenery.

Colorful flowers were all around, twirling and curving around the branches and shrubs around them. There was a small pond, lilly pads floating around gracefully. Moonlight gleamed down upon that area, making the waters give off a flawless glow, just like Eddward's face.

Kevin smiled slightly and tried to ignore the cold. The cool breeze was seeping right through his thin sweater sleeves, and he folded his arms, trying not to shake.

Eddward noticed him shaking like a leech despite him trying to hide it. He slipped off his leather jacket, and it slid from his hands and into Kevin's. Kevin blushed harder, if possible, as he slid it on.

It was a blissful silence for a moment, until Eddward finally spoke. "Isn't the moon just breathtaking tonight?" he asked quietly. Kevin nodded. "Yes, it is beautiful." he agreed.

Eddward didn't think the moon was the only thing breathtaking tonight. Seeing that little freshman in his rather large jacket, made him crack a small smile.

He slowly lowered himself to the ground and laid down. Stars were scattered across the sky like a million little Christmas lights glowing in the air.

He patted the spot beside of him, and Kevin blushed and gulped as he laid beside him, his arms folded over his chest.

Eddward hadn't felt this way in a long time.

He had forgotten what it felt like to be in love.

His chest hurt so much, looking at his... I mean, the pumpkin.

He could lay there for hours, watching his eyelashes flutter and open, and his chest rise and fall in a arrhythmical pattern.

"Tell me about yourself." Kevin suggested quietly as he stared up into the air.

Eddward despised those words. So, so much. It hurt to think about it.

His mother had died giving birth to him. His father was rather angry with him, but kept quiet and just gave him the necessities as he worked, traveling around. He soon married a new woman, who hated Eddward with a passion.

There had been some arguments between he and his father, where they had been in fist fights, but not many.

He was watched over by his step-uncle, who hated him the absolute most. He always tried to beat Eddward, but usually failed. Eddward began getting into serious fights in high school, some resulting in hospitalization for others.

He kept to himself to try to avoid that. He soon got his first love, who meant everything to him.

She was so beautiful, but cheated on him and left him. His second girlfriend simply used him for money and left. The last girlfriend he had moved out of Peach Creek and never returned, so the relationship basically ended.

He didn't wanna tell this to Kevin, though.

"There is not much to say." Eddward responded, and they heard a sudden rustle in the bushes behind them.

They sat up cautiously, and were approached by a group of boys. "Eyyy buddy!" they yelled out in unison when they saw Eddward.

The scent of cigarette smoke and alcohol drowned out the fresh smell of nature. Kevin coughed quietly, and stood up with Eddward.

Eddward smirked and rolled his eyes. He'd known the guys since high school. Jonny and Jimmy were in the crowd. Jonny was puffing on a cigarette, while Jimmy held his lighter for him.

They were accompanied by two others boys. One would be called Cole.

Cole was average height, but was pretty chubby, with a shaved head and a lower tooth missing. The other boy was named Nicolas.

He was tall, lean, and skinning bones, with a scruff of red hair on his head, and kitchen tattoos lined up and down his arms and back.

"Who the fuck is that?" Cole pointed at fragile Kevin, who bit his lip and looked away nervously. He had plenty of experience with bullies throughout his life.

"He's a friend." Eddward mumbled, sticking his hands down into his pockets.

"He looks like a little stupid geek to me." Nicolas chuckled, and the other boys laughed along with him.

Jonny threw his cigarette to the ground, and stomped on it. Jimmy crossed his arms and looked around in the most bored fashion.

"We're leaving." Eddward stated aloud. Kevin wanted to let out a sigh of relief, but one noise could set them all off like a fire alarm.

"Why? Let's have some fun with him for a while." Cole knocked Kevin's hat off of his head. The smaller boy caught it, and placed it back on quickly.

"No." Eddward growled, and signaled Kevin to follow him. They were beginning to walk off, until Nicolas grabbed Kevin roughly by his arm and jerked him back.

Eddward turned around quickly, and shoved the other boy away violently. "Eddward, I'm fine." Kevin whimpered quietly, fearing being involved in a fight.

Nicolas looked puzzled for a moment, before he shoved Eddward back in the same rude fashion.

Eddward rolled his eyes and took Kevin's hand, quickly leading them off before things got violent.

They strolled along the street silently, still hand-in-hand.

Kevin was a lovey dovey mess and didn't wanna let go, so he let Eddward decide. Eddward didn't wanna let go either, so they continued on their way until they stopped and sat down on a bench.

"I'm sorry about them... is your arm alright?" Eddward questioned. Kevin nodded and smiled. "I'm fine. I'm used to it." he replied.

"You shouldn't be." Eddward grumbled and felt rage boil inside of him. Who could ever harm him? He was so fragile and weak and innocent.

Kevin stared at the beautiful full moon. He always thought they were fascinating.

He turned to look at Eddward, who was already zoned out, staring at him.

Kevin's nose twitched like a bunny's as he looked into Eddward's eyes.

Eddward was debating on if he should kiss those cute little lips or not. What the hell.

He leaned in, gently sending a kiss to the other boy's lips.

Kevin's face gleamed and he leaned back, kissing him again.

Eddward's stomach turned. He hadn't felt so... happy before.

Eddward kissed him back, and as they kept kissing, Eddward didn't wanna stop. He held Kevin's waist gently.

Kevin felt like he would pass out from lack of breath, but Eddward was just so intriguing to him, and he wanted to just kiss him and be protected for all eternity.

His fingers were entwined with those hairs that stuck out behind Eddward's hat as they kissed. God, it felt so good.

Eddward finally pulled away, and looked away. He wasn't gonna do this to Kevin so early. They weren't even officially dating. He sure as hell didn't know if Kevin was comfortable with half of the stuff they had been doing tonight.

"I'm going home. Goodnight." Eddward didn't even look Kevin in the eyes as he got up and marched off.

Kevin frowned, and looked off into the sky. He just wanted Eddward to come back, so they could have another one of those long, tasty kisses.

He paused when he heard the sounds of familiar footsteps coming his way.

* * *

Hey guys! I know, it's been like a month. But I've had so much stinking homework that i haven't had time to do anything, but fortunately, i got time tonight! So here you go! I hope you loved it. Please follow, favorite, and pretty please leave a review so I can continue. Love ya!


	3. When given Margaritas

Heavenly Sinful

* * *

Kevin Barr never thought that a simple morning at his college could lead up to so much. He meets a guy with the name of Eddward Vincent. He learns of his dark secrets and past... and is determined to help him love again. Little does he know, Eddward would end up falling for him. Reverse!Kevedd in a college AU.

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT**

* * *

Kevin was frozen for a moment, and was confronted by his friend Nazz. She smiled with an adorable grin as she sat down beside of him.

"So, who was that boy?" she giggled, and pushed a strand of golden hair behind her ear. Kevin blushed and looked away from her. "Just a friend." he replied.

She nodded. "Night Kev." she gave him a quick friendly kiss on the cheek and strutted back into the building.

Kevin sighed and sat there for a moment, staring up at one star in particular.

He decided to just go back inside.

* * *

The next morning Kevin woke up to a hand shaking his shoulder gently.

He groaned and rolled over, trying to ignore it.

"Wake up!" Rolf exclaimed and rolled Kevin back over onto his bare back.

Kevin grumbled a bit to himself as he finally sat up.

"It is Labor Day, we celebrate! No classes!" Rolf was jumping for joy as he blabbered on.

Kevin sighed as he sat up and began to get ready for the day.

Rolf was long gone, so now Kevin was making his way out into the hallway, not wearing any white.

He froze in shock, and terror, when he saw Eddward walking down the corridor with a beautiful girl.

They were both laughing and joking with each other.

Kevin felt like he had been stabbed in the chest.

He turned around and bolted down the stairs to go get some coffee.

His stomach churned and he felt a very painful lump in his throat.

He slammed the doors open, only to find the cafe packed full.

He groaned as he turned around and exited, heading outside to sit down.

He buried his face into his hands for a moment, and stood up, beginning to walk away.

He felt a strong grip on the back of his sweater, and felt himself being lifted up from the ground with so much force he couldn't breathe.

He choked for a moment and looked into the eyes of one of his bullies.

"Do you have any money, loser?" he growled, and slammed Kevin up against the brick wall behind them.

Kevin shook his head vigorously, struggling to breathe.

"I don't have any money!" Kevin cried out as he felt himself being re-slammed against the wall.

The bully finally just tossed him to the side like a rag doll and marched off angrily.

He sat on the ground in a weak state, slowly pulling himself back together.

He saw Eddward walk outside, and he gulped nervously as he was confronted.

"What are you doing out here?" the taller man asked, sticking his hands into the pockets of his pants.

"Just sitting," Kevin mumbled quickly, running a hand through his hair.

Eddward nodded acceptingly and sat down beside of him.

"So, want to grab a drink tonight? Also, if you were wondering about that girl this morning, she is just a friend." he blabbered, and Kevin was barely listening.

"Well?" Eddward murmured, adjusting his black hat.

"What?" Kevin asked, his face twisting into a confused look.

"Wanna grab a drink tonight?" Eddward repeated, resting his arm on his knee.

"Alright, sounds like fun." Kevin replied confidently.

* * *

That night, he met Eddward at the bar down the road. He sat between Eddward and his friends, wearing a t-shirt and jeans, feeling confident and comfortable.

He had tried beer before, but not anything like they'd be having tonight. Margaritas, shots, wine, whatever. Eddward was already slurping up a margarita, his buddies smoking and chugging down shots like they were nothing.

"What do you want pumpkin?" Eddward questioned as he put a gentle hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"What you have is fine." Kevin smiled and blushes slightly.

"It's kind of strong-" Eddward began, but didn't get to finish. "I'll be fine." Kevin assured him, nodding slightly.

Eddward shrugged and ordered it for the smaller boy. Kevin took in a deep breath as he sipped it.

It tasted good, but it really was strong, and burnt his throat.

He began to chug it down, ignoring the burning sensation as he enjoyed the lime flavor.

Eddward smirked and rolled his eyes as he ordered two more.

"Cheers!" Jimmy squeaked, holding up his shot glass. Everyone's glasses clanked together rather loudly, and they began to sip away again.

Kevin's vision began getting very blurry, and he felt extremely loopy as he finished up his second margarita.

Eddward was on his third, and felt a little bit dizzy himself. They all drunk up, and when they were done, they danced a little, then began heading back to the college.

Kevin headed to Eddward's dorm. Eddward had a dorm to himself at the moment, and enjoyed that. He laid a wasted Kevin down on the bed and rolled his eyes. Everything was still a bit of a blur, and he was rather disoriented.

Kevin took Eddward's pale hand and pulled him closer, kissing his nose gently and leading him onto the bed. Their lips locked together, kissing passionately at first. That passion was gone in an instant.

Their kiss turned into a hot, wet, fierce mess. Their tongues were entangled and they moaned with every move they made.

Kevin was finding himself stripping, and Eddward stripping as well. Their lips didn't leave each others as they found each other totally exposed.

While his vision was still blurry, he could see how big Eddward was down_ there_. He closed his eyes tightly, dreading it, but also needing it either way.

He felt Eddward's cold fingers around his erection, and it felt so good and relieving. He moaned out loud and let Eddward's fingers trail up and down his shaft, sending chills over his body.

Eddward didn't even think about what he was doing. He was drunk and horny, and the last thing on his mind was how loud they were, or what they did. He just wanted to make Kevin feel good.

The redhead below him bit his little pink lip, trying to hold back those delicious moans. Kevin came a little into Eddward's hand, and wanted to return the favor. He pressed his small hand against Eddward's toned chest, pushing him back onto the bed gently.

He lowered himself down and blushed furiously. He was so nervous, but he wanted this. He needed this. He moved his mouth down over Eddward's length, moving his tongue in a circular motion over the sensitive tip.

Eddward let out the hottest moan, and gripped Kevin's hair. God, it felt so fucking good to him, he just wanted to thrust into Kevin's mouth, but remained still. He came in his friend's mouth, and as Kevin pulled away, he locked lips with Eddward again. Eddward moaned into their kiss and pressed the smaller boy down onto his back.

He didn't break their kiss as he used his free hand to rummage through the bedside drawer.

He pulled out some lubricant and a condom, and tried to put it on with his eyes closed. He was succeeding, and kept kissing Eddward as he prepared himself.

Kevin couldn't believe he was about to have his first time, with his crush. This was all happening so quickly, he was feeling things he never thought he could feel, and he was so nervous his tummy hurt.

He wrapped his skinny legs around Eddward's waist, and closed his eyes, embracing himself for the pain. He kept kissing his love, and reality hit him when he felt Eddward's length against his entrance. His eyes squeezed shut tight and he found himself biting down on Eddward's lip.

It burnt, and hurt, so bad. He finally let out a small yelp, that was muffled by Eddward's kisses. Eddward finally pushed all the way in and trailed his fingers down Kevin's pale, freckled arms.

Kevin slowly opened his eyes, only to see stunning gray eyes looking down at him. Their lips were parted only for a moment, but that didn't last. Eddward sat up, letting Kevin sit on him and move at his own pace. Their faces were basically stuck together through passionate kissed.

Eddward finally pulled away to breathe, and nibbled at Kevin's neck. Kevin moaned out loud as he gripped Eddward's shoulders tight and moved himself up, then down, gently. It hurt, but it felt so good. He closed his eyes and his mouth hung open.

Eddward pushed him onto his back again, and began to thrust slowly. "Ah!" Kevin cried, not expecting it. He gripped Eddward's black hair and let him slam in an out. "Ahh!" Kevin cried again. He never wanted it to end. He curled his toes and squeezes his legs around Eddward's waist.

He needed more. Harder, faster, deeper, more. "Harder!" he cried, pulling at Eddward's hair. Eddward moaned a bit himself as he shoved himself in deeper, and groaned as he moved in and out faster. "Oh!" Kevin squeaked, and moved his hands down to Eddward's back.

"Faster... ah!" he whimpered, and let his legs dangle. He felt like he was slipping away from reality. Eddward gave a hard thrust, and something in Kevin exploded. "A-Ahh! Yes! Right there, please!" Kevin cried out, dragging his nails up Eddward's back.

Eddward began thrusting harder into that spot, savoring every moan and move Kevin made. Kevin slammed Eddward down onto his back, and began to ride him.

He leaned down, smooching him as he moved his body. He was in the perfect position, and let out desperate, pleasured cries with every move, his cum squirting out onto the bed sheets, and Eddward..

He was suddenly on his back against, and with a final thrust, Eddward felt his warmth in his condom. He was a sweaty, panting mess. His fingers were entwined in Kevin's gorgeous red hair.

They were exhausted. They crawled under the covers and Kevin laid his head on Eddward's chest. Eddward put an arm around him, and they drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The next morning they woke up to the sun shining through the window. Eddward stroked Kevin's hair gently, and kept his eyes closed.

"We... did it. We had sex." Kevin mumbled slowly. He didn't feel hungover, but he did have a headache, and lots of cum on him. Eddward nodded and sighed.

"Does this mean we're dating?" Kevin questioned as he relaxed himself. "If you want, Pumpkin." Eddward murmured. "Yes... we need to do it again..." Kevin whispered, and placed his hand over Eddward's chest.

"Yes, sometime we should." Eddward smiled at the thought and kissed the top of Kevin's head. He was finally happy. Maybe, just maybe, it'd work out.

* * *

Hi guys! It's finally updated. Sorry it took so long, I was at my dads. And you should thank me for that hot sex scene! Lol. I hope you loved the hotness as much as me. Please follow, favorite, and review. Love ya!


End file.
